Finding Freedom
by Black barbie
Summary: The past, the worries, the doubts all departed as his lips moved against hers. The kiss was deep, throwing her down into the depths of oblivion and that’s all she needed to be free. Mature readers only. Sess/Kag. One-shot.


First and foremost, there are two very important people you should thank for this. My two new betas- the generous **cjflutterbye** who makes sure my grammar and punctuations are on point and the talented **sessys_jaded_samuri**, another set of eagle eyes who makes sure my story flows and everything is to it's best potential.

**Thank You, Ladies. You both are awesome! **

:~~~~~~~:

Now-hopefully-enjoy!

The back of her white dress dragged behind her on the plush scarlet carpet. It tugged reluctantly on the red rug as if it was struggling to swim in blood. She walked on, despite everything, even as the end of her wedding dress tried to prolong the life-sentencing trek. With tears caressing her cheeks under the nearly transparent veil, she swallowed the lump that had taken up residence in her throat and smiled as she reached the end.

She succeeded, her embarked journey completed at the altar with all the weight pulling her away. She could see him clearly now, standing in front of her with a smile that was highly rare. He lifted the veil slowly as if in a trance.

Brown clashed with gold, unhindered. The adoration they held for one another was clear. If not, they would not have been here surrounded by the beautiful setting.

He pulled his hands away but not before wiping the tears from her cheek and lovingly stroking the smooth skin. He watched as she closed her eyes and sighed when he touched her cheek and his smile widened.

She opened her doe eyes once more to look deeply into the fiery amber of her soon to be husband. Her hands tightened around the stem of her bouquet while gazing into those familiar golden eyes.

'_This is wrong.'_

She remembered seeing his saddened eyes even when he tried to block it as she told him what she had done.

He forgave her.

_But I can't hurt him.'_

This was a second chance to be together, this final act would sever her from her past transgressions and they could forget everything. They could be _happy_.

Still, haunted gold plagued her mind, reminding her of what couldn't be forgotten no matter how much she tried. It would always come back no matter how much she told herself she didn't love him still. But if she didn't, then why was this so hard? Why did her heart sink into the pits of despair every time this man before her looked at her with loving eyes she didn't deserve?

The priest began and the more he spoke the gravity of the moment continued to weigh down on her. This was what she wanted, but the damp liquid running down her face protested when the priest said those simple words.

"If anyone objects to this joining, speak now or forever hold your peace." the white bearded man scanned the hundreds of people with questioning eyes. No one rose to speak against this. Of course they didn't, why would they protest the engaging of, what was perceived as, a perfect couple?

'_I can't do this.'_

All at once she aware when she had no other choice but to. Talk about the worst time for realizations, they were waiting on her answer. Gold eyes growing concerned by the lack of the phrase 'I do.'

The priest called her name but she couldn't hear. Golden eyes haunted her mind, hindering her speech.

"Kagome, Kagome, Kagome," they were becoming impatience, speaking her name over and over as if trying to wake her from a dream. But little did they know that they couldn't. She was trapped in a dream; she was imprisoned in a nightmare. Her wedding shouldn't be like this. This was supposed to be the highlight of her life, the most perfect day. Her day. And yet now she couldn't block the imagines that were once so easily ignored.

::~~~~~~::

_Candy sweet kisses trailed over her satin skin in search for a pot of gold. It left a hot trail of tenderness along her collarbone, up her slender neck and the smooth expanse of her tightening jaw. Those wandering lips found her own and conquered in a show of dominance. Roughly pushing against her petal soft lips and invading her mouth with urgency, he continued. _

_He explored her thoroughly before leaving her mouth, opting to begin a new journey about her body. He descended down the trail that he had climbed up. Leaving a moist line behind, he licked from her jaw to her throat, kissing over her beating pulse and moving down to her uncovered chest._

_A head of silver strands buried its nose between the two heaving mounds. He let one of his clawed palms stroke up her body to capture one of the beautiful globes, taking a taut peak between his fingers and rolling it hard. An answering sigh of contentment was his reward as he moved his head from between her breasts in favor of latching his mouth onto the unoccupied nipple. _

_His other hand slid down between their sweaty forms. She arched as she felt a tapered digit part her wetness, mindful of the sharpened tip. A second was added, thus fueling her pleasure. Her hips bucked when a third finger joined the party, moaning softly, singing to her partner._

"_Open for me," He commanded as he brought his knee up to nudge her legs further apart. She complied. She always obeyed without care and the realization of such a fact hurt her. With that statement she would spread her legs for him like a wanton bitch in heat, even though she shouldn't. _

_Once he removed his fingers, a different stiff appendage replaced them. He allowed the tip of the mushroom head to linger at her entrance. She felt the pulse from his heavy member and moaned just by its proximity to her heat. _

_He pressed the tip to her grasping folds, grinding but not penetrating her hungry nether lips. She heard him stifle the growl she could feel vibrating in his chest from the heat of her aching depths; she could feel the wetness spilling from her, staining his sheets. So badly she wanted him to be buried within her, hot and heavy, fucking her until she screamed for mercy. _

"_Please…" pathetic whimpers escaped her, she ground up to him trying to force him inside. Yet to her dismay, he held her still and shook his head, looking down on her with amusement in those citrine irises. _

"_Patience" he scolded and she frowned. _

"_Wipe that look off your face or I will" her frown only deepened at the command. _

"_You asked for it." he moved the head of his erection about her clenching womanhood, teasing the wet folds with pleasures it promised but denied to give at the moment. She tried to contain the whimper but the whine fled from her mouth anyway, causing him to smirk deviously. _

_He trailed a clawed hand, between their intertwined bodies, up to meet her supple breast. Taking hold of a pebbled peak, he toyed with it, rolling it lightly with his index and thumb, eliciting a drawled mewl from her lips. _

_He bowed his head in the crook of her neck, nibbling at the junction of her neck and shoulder. A growl of contentment omitted from his chest when she titled her head, allowing him more access, and showing a sign of submission. _

_She felt the spiraling desire when he placed one last lick at junction between her neck and shoulder. She felt his need though his aura as he probed her heated slit with the head of his engorged member, gasping loudly when he began to slide his impressive length inside. Her slick walls clung to their favorite friend, unwilling to let go. _

_The way he moved inside her spoke of his love, of his want to keep her but knowing he couldn't. She closed her eyes to block out the tears but they remained persistence and flowed down the sides of her face regardless. _

_She didn't love him. That's what she repeated in her head. She would stop and return to her fiancée; this would be the last time. She assured herself of this but strangely the very thought made her heart tighten in her chest and made the tears flow more rapidly. _

_This all was so wrong,_

_She felt soft lips glide across her cheeks. Those soft lips kissed the offending tears away, but they added to her grief. His soft kisses were something she would never feel again and as he lined his face back with her, she leaned up for a tender embrace. _

_Her legs locked tightly around his waist, her arms repeated the movement around his neck. She placed her lips to his and willed the tears of pain away. Kissing him always hurt the most; they reminded her of what would never be. _

_They moved together skillfully. Heated skin grazing heated skin with every movement. She threw her head back and moaned, he ground into her with rotating hips and she shook as he brought her to such heights._

_This pleasure was wrong, she shouldn't be enjoying this. Not only because of sin but because she belonged to another. Everything this man between her legs was touching was property of someone else. And what really twisted the knife already plunged into the heart of betrayal was the fact that they were brothers. This affair was scandalous and the shame she felt was rightly placed. _

_But the look of utter desire burning within those amber depths was undeniable; he wanted her and the feeling was mutual. While her fiancée sat at home waiting for her return, she was here, in the arms of his brother with passions flared. It was disgusting and she wished she had a reason for this but she didn't. She simply wanted this man, and as much as she tried to refuse the feeling, she loved him as well. _

_She was so confused. She felt dirty from being here; withering under someone she didn't belong to. _

_It was an unrelenting love, the kind that didn't care of what you were or who you were committed to. This love would be inevitable and would surely not be denied. Maybe that's where she messed up, she procrastinated until the last minute and now she just… _

::~~~~~~::

The bride to be was forced back to the present.

"Is something wrong?" the worried light in his eyes shook her to the very core. He knew, she'd told him and yet he was still standing here, willing to marry her. He loved her so much and she didn't deserve it. He didn't deserve someone like her; he needed someone who could love him wholly - someone who wouldn't hesitate to say 'I do' because they noticed that they couldn't give themselves over fully.

She did love him too but it wasn't the same, no matter how much she wished it to be so. And now was the worst time possible to learn that.

The lump in her throat returned again, the tears didn't stop flowing. She looked up into his eyes and finally focused. She could see it, even while he attempted to hide the fear creeping into his orbs as she looked at him with regret.

"I'm sorry."

The bouquet dropped from her hands as she hiked up her dress. Turning from the altar, she bolted down the red rug. Deaf ears listened to the gasps and variety of sounds from the restless seated crowd as she ran on the carpet that parted them.

It was easier and that made her feel she made the right decisions; running away from this felt easier then when she was first walking towards it.

Her name was being called, but it was too late. She had already reached the end and was now parting the front doors. Her feet hurt running in the heels, but with a lighter heart it balanced out the energy.

Where she was going was obvious. How she planned on getting there was the hard part. Dressed in her wedding attire, fully decked out with make up and jewels, she would surely stick out on the busy streets of Japan. But once the sun hit her face, she didn't care who looked at her, she was free - free of lies and denial. And now, as she breathed, the fresh air smelt good.

At the apex of the stairs leading up to the temple she stood, her eyes shut. Behind her lids, she hid all and just let the sun bask her in its glory.

Grabbing her dress once more, she pulled it up and walked down the steps. People walked along the sidewalk below. Some paused and looked at the descending white clad figure in wonder, but most kept going without a care. One figure however, at the very end of the steps, stood still altogether.

When she was close enough, she paid more attention, curious as to why this person seemed to be waiting for her. Unfortunately, her eyesight wasn't perfect. Not horrible, mind you, but still a problem; and being human didn't help matters either.

Just steps away she halted when her eyes zeroed in on the person.

"What are-" she didn't finish; blinking to make sure her eyesight was not once again just acting up.

A clawed hand reached up to her and without a second thought she closed the gap between them and took it. The larger palm wrapped around her smaller one, pulling her body closer and peering down into the curious browns of her orbs.

"I was waiting." his smooth voice casual as he used a clawed tipped finger to trace the path line of dried tears.

"How did you know?" she was once again captivated by gold, this time the gold she loved the most but just discovered how much.

"You're a smart woman; I knew you'd figure it out."

With moist eyes and a filled heart, she reached up a hand to cup his cheek. Leading her hand, she followed his sharp bone structure, tracing the maroon stripes along his check and whispered.

"I love you…Sesshoumaru."

He did not say it back, but he leaned down and captured her lips. She crushed her body to his and let him communicate with his silent words. They took little notice of anyone else. And people stopped to be nosy, staring at the lady in the wedding dress pushed tightly against the silver haired Inu, dressed in casual wear, beige slacks and a blue lined button up. However the two didn't care. Why would they?

His lips moved against hers. Their kiss was deep, throwing her down into the depths of oblivion, and that's all she needed to be free.

:~~~~~~~:

My first shot at a somewhat romantic fic. Please don't be shy, tell me what you think!

Much love, FD


End file.
